clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Robin4noop/DWCV - Deutscher War Clan Verbund
Willkommen liebe Leser, Clasher oder nur jemand, dessen Neugier vom DWCV geweckt worden ist. Zu aller erst, NEIN der DWCV ist keine Sekte! DWCV bedeutet - Deutscher War Clan Verbund und schließt sich aus einigen Elite War Clans der Szene zusammen, die besonders viel Wert auf Fairplay legen und somit ein Ausrufezeichen oder gar zwei Ausrufezeichen an die so SEHR geliebten Modder-Clans setzen. Gründer des DWCV Lars alias Raven aus Unerbittlich Colin alias Destroyer aus Fighters Camp 2 Zu meiner Person Natürlich stelle ich mich euch kurz vor, mein Name ist Robin, bin 22 Jahre alt und komme aus dem schönen Niederrhein. Ich clashe aktive seit nun etwas mehr als 13 Monaten und mein Dorf ist seit 5 Monaten (gefühlte 2 Jahre ) auf Max-DEF RH9. Mir fehlen rund 37 Mauern und ein paar Heldenlevel, bis ich den nächsten Schritt wagen kann. Zuhause bin ich im Clan Noop with Skill FACEBOOK :NoopWithSkill Für mich gibt es einfach keinen anderen Clan als diesen. Mit einer Statistik von 227-11-6 würde ich vorsichtig behaupten, WIR gehören mit zu der oberen Elite der ClanWar Szene. Ich betone das mal auf "oberen Elite der Fairplay ClanWar Szene", denn genügend "starke" CW Clans bekleckern sich mit Ruhm, welcher in keinster Weise etwas mit Fairplay zu tun hat. 59 Siege konnten wir bisher als höchsten winstreak verzeichnen. Schließlich wurde die Serie durch einen Modclan beendet. Da kommen wir auch direkt zum Punkt, ein Fairplay Clan kann leider nicht immer den Moddern im Clankrieg aus dem Weg gehen. Wenn man als Fairplay Clan gegen einen Mod Clan verliert, ist das einfach nur zum Kotzen. Kennt doch jeder, oder? Für unserer Statistik und noch bei vielen anderen Clans steckt einfach 'ne Menge harte Arbeit drin, um einen Clan so auf das hohe Niveu an zu heben. Unser Obernoop und Leader "Bonsi" kann davon nicht genug erzählen, wie schwer ist, einen anständigen Clan zu gründen und wie schade dies ist, wenn die Atmosphäre dann durch solche Clan Wars gereizt wird und dementsprechend hart erkämpfte Statistiken zu nichte gemacht werden. Zitat aus unserer Website: „Der Deutsche War Clan Verbund ist ein Verbund der Besten und Stärksten deutschen Kriegsclans aus dem Spiel Clash of Clans von Supercell. Er basiert auf Teamgeist, Zusammenhalt und der Idee als Gemeinschaft große Ziele zu erreichen und zusammen stark zu sein.“ Der DWCV wurde am 30.01.2016 von einigen Elite-Clanwar-Clans gegründet. Basierend auf der Idee, als Gemeinschaft das Marketing und den Teamgeist zu vereinen, schlossen sich im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr Clans dem Verbund an. Dieses Konzept bildet zudem Perspektiven zur Gestaltung gemeinsamer Events wie CW Turniere durch Srims etc.. " Abgesehen davon, gegen Moduser in die gegen Offensive zu gehen, liegt der Fokus auch darauf, die Community weiter zusammen zu bringen. Ihr kennt das selber? Man verbringt den ganzen Tag in seinem Clan, in seinen 4 Wänden, aber man fragt sich immer wieder, was passiert eigentlich so in den anderen Clans, die uns ähneln? Machen die das genau so? Wie ist das Klima dort? Mit dem DWCV kann man sich so eine Türe öffnen und seine eigene Neugier befriedigen. Persönliche Ziele für die Zukunft Zudem persönlich habe ich einen speziellen Punkt, der mich besonders anspricht. Und zwar, DU kriegst einen Gegner gematch`t, aber der kann dir einfach 0 das Wasser reichen. Ich selber möchte mich mit den besten Spielern messen und dies ist nicht immer möglich. Ich vermisse einfach den DIREKTEN Konkurrenzkampf der TOP-Clans. Weil für viele Clans ist das Dreiern (3 Sterne Angriff) auf ein RH9 /10 einfach noch in utopischer Vorstellung. Aber Für uns gilt ganz klar, nein ist es nicht. Mit einem guten Plan geht das auf jeden Fall! Eine Liga, ein Tunier, usw. Das ist das, was mir persönlich fehlt. Doch nun ist es möglich bzw. es WIRD in Zukunft möglich sein. Denn man darf nicht vergessen: Wir, der DWCV, sind noch ganz am Anfang und möchten noch lange nicht aufhören, wir wollen eine nette Verbundsbasis gründen. Wie kontaktiert ihr uns? Grundsätzliche sollte unsere Homepage HOMEPAGE dazu dienen mit UNS in Kontakt zu treten. Dort findet Ihr natürlich auch immer wieder Neuigkeiten wie es mit dem Projekt vorran geht. Ansonsten sucht einfach ingame die Verbund Clans auf , diese sind in der Clanbeschreibung mit " Mitglied des DWCV " gekennzeichnet Worte zum Abschluss Ich bedanke mich nun für das LESEN meines Blog`s. Wie viele bestimmt bemerkt haben, bin ich komplett unerfahren was das schreiben eines BLOGS angeht. Daher bitte ich um Verständnis. Ich freue mich wenn ich es geschafft habe den einen oder den anderen das Projekt DWCV schmackhaft zu machen. Haut eure Fragen dazu in den Kommentaren raus, ich versuche natürlich alle zu beantworten. Oder vielleicht habt ihr noch eine Idee wie das Projekt noch besser werden kann? Euer noop Robin :) ***(ja noob wir mit B geschrieben) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten